Almost
by Darklight25833
Summary: "Almost"She whispered as she looked back up at the sunset and she could feel its warmth and the sea-breeze lightly against her back. Draco/Hermione  Conected to the Never Oneshot


_**May the road rise to meet you.**_  
_**May the wind be always at your back.**_  
_**May the sun shine warm upon your face,**_  
_**the rain fall soft upon your fields.**_  
_**And until we meet again,**_  
_**may God hold you in the palm of his hand.**_

* * *

Hermione watched as Bellatrix waved for them to take Harry and Ron away who fought to stay with her, She was terrified as she struggled in the arms of two death eaters that she never saw before but that didn't matter. Bellatrix smirked and pulled out her wand "Tell me child who do you think you are? Hm...One of us?"She said as Hermione glared hiding her fear "Never"Hermione growled out as Bellatrix nodded "Very good...She is a very fast learner Draco, No your not your are a filthy mud-blood"Bellatrix hissed as she slapped Hermione making her head whip to the side and a cry fell out of her mouth and she tasted the metallic taste of blood.

Draco watched as his aunt slapped Hermione "Come here draco"Called his aunt making his respond immediately or suffer that terrible woman's wrath, Draco was careful not to look up and keep his eyes on anything but Hermione who was breathing hard out of fear."Give her what she deserves, Draco"Whispered his Aunt in his ear and he shook his head "I..I think you are the best to do that"He said as Bellatrix growled and pushed him out of the way.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how pale and sickly Draco looked, She kept her eyes on him as Bellatrix raised her wand "Crucio!"She called Making Hermione scream as knifes ripped through her skin but never left scars nor any cuts, Draco closed his eyes he wanted to disappear be back at Hogwarts and in the quiet section of the Potions room. "How did you get my sword!"Asked his Aunt, Hermione shook her head "It...Was Never yours!"She screamed as she kept her eyes on Draco who kept his eyes closed as he listened to the screaming coming from the poor girl.

Dracos hands clenched and unclenched as he fought yelling for his aunt to quit "You filthy mud-blood!"Screamed Bellatrix as she whipped her wand around making Hermione go limp and relief spread through her body but it only last a moment before Bellatrix pulled her by her hair onto the floor of the Malfoy manor. "Aunt..."Said draco looking up as he took a step to her and She paused looking at Draco "Yes?"She asked as Draco looked down at Hermione. Hermione kept her eyes on Draco as there eyes met it was a different electricity that what her and Ron got it was fiercer and it shook her small world, "I want to...play with her also"Draco said as he forced a smirked and looked away from Hermiones deep brown eyes that shown the same emotions as him... fear.

Bellatrix grinned sadistically as she eyed Draco "Of course Draco anything for you, We must mark her first"She said as she pulled out her wand and cut in a 'M' into Hermiones arm making her scream and fight against Bellatrix to pinned her to the floor of the Malfoy manor, Draco paled and his hands shook as he pulled out his wand from his coat pocket, Hermione couldn't Believe how worse this felt than the curse she could only scream and hold back the tears that threaten to fall but she couldn't dare cry not in front of _her_. Bellatrix smiled "I think you picked a wonderful pet Draco, So easily broken"She cooed as she carved in 'U' into hermiones arm.

Draco tried his best not to wince as he knelt beside his aunt who smiled "Right here Draco...Carve in the D..D for Draco"She cooed as she poked at the flesh of Hermiones arm, Draco shook as he pointed his wand at the skin and as quick as he could he carved in the 'D'. Hermione screamed as she shook with pain, Draco clenched his hands as he fought the urge to comfort Hermione. Bellatrix cackled as she carved the 'B' Making Hermione scream again "She is a screamer Draco."Remarked one of the death eaters as he smirked his eye wide as he licked his lips.

"I know"Draco snarled out as he glared at the Death eater who smirked again, Hermiones cry became hoarse as Bellatrix carved in the 'L','O' and 'O' but left the D for Draco who painfully curled his face into a smirk and his voice was dry as he answered "D...for Draco" as he quickly carved in the 'D'. Bellatrix sat back and then stood up not caring that she stepped on Hermiones hand with her heel making the younger witch cry out and a tear fall from her tightly shut eyelids. "She is yours now Draco...When your done dispose of her back to her...friends"sneered out Bellatrix as she walked away, Draco did his best to look uncaring as he pulled Hermione up who gave a moan and her knees buckled from under her forcing Draco to have to carry her bridal style down the hall "You know you could just drag her?"Asked the same death eater who licked his lips again.

Draco's lips curled up in disgust at the greasy man "And Pop her arm out of the socket...No thank you she will need her arms" Hissed out Draco giving the Death eater an icy glare "There fun to pop back in...the pain last for hours...maybe I could...help"said the death eater who inhaled and licked his lips "No"Said Draco as he shut the door to his room with his foot in the death eaters face. Hermione could only hear the transaction between the two men and she felt her skin crawl in Draco's embrace,but soon She felt the soft sheets as Draco laid her down and waved his wand to put a silencing charm on the door "Granger..I know your still awake"He said as Hermione kept her eyes shut " W what are you going to do to me?"She asked her voice was nearly a whisper as Draco sighed and got up and poured a glass of water from his bathroom tap.

"Nothing...The door is locked and a silencing charm is on it."He said as he came in to see Hermione fighting with the handle of the door, "You...Lie"She said as she eyed that water and licked her lips, Draco smirked bitterly as he held it out for her "Take it Granger"He said as hermione fought the urge but in the end her aching throat won and she yanked it from Draco's grasp and chugged it down "Slowly.."Said Draco softly as he pulled the glass away from the the girl, Hermione sighed as her throat felt better but everwhere else felt stiff or hurt so bad, Hermione stumbled back onto the bed where she sat down.

There was a long silence both of them not looking at the other, Draco's hands clenched and unclenched as he looked at Hermione who was staring at her arm. Hermione felt the tears fall as she looked down at the word that was carved into her arm, She flinched as Draco got up and walked to the desk in his room or at least that was where she thought it was. Draco pulled out a small container and walked back over to Hermione who watched him carefully unscrew the top to the container, Hermione flinched away as he tried to grab her arm "I won't hurt you Granger"He said as he went for her arm and she jumped back "You already did, D for Draco or didn't you remember"She sneered as she glared at him her eyes red and slightly puffy.

Draco looked at her and pulled out his wand she flinched further, Hermione watched as Draco rolled up his sleeve and hold out his arm out to her "I had to or she was going to kill you.."He said as Hermione stared at his arm that he held out "I..What are you doing Malfoy"Hermione said as Draco let in a deep breath and waved his wand over his arm and a 'P' sliced into his arm than a 'U' Hermione watched as the letters 'R' and 'E' Marked his pale skin, Draco bit his lip as he carved the letters 'B' 'L' 'O' 'O' 'D' "Now I am marked"He said as he dropped his bleeding arm and Hermione pressed hers to her chest.

"Now can I help you Granger..."He said as Hermione still was shocked over the display that Draco had just did, she couldn't believe he wanted to help her ,not the arogant prince of slytherin, Draco ran a hand through his blonde locks and sighed "Please"He begged as Hermione nodded and walked around the bed and to him, "W..What is that?"Asked Hermione who gotten over run with the strange purple substance that smelled of Lavender and Sage, Draco looked down at Her "Just a balm I created in Potions"He said as he took her arm.

Hermione watched as he dipped his fingers into the balm and hermione jerked back but Draco had a firm grasp on her arm "stop it Granger!"He yelled as he let go of her and held out his arm "Put some on my cuts"He said as Hermione paused before dipping her fingers into the jelled substance and lightly placed it on the 'P''U''R''E' and Draco hissed as the cuts closed and scared over as Hermione worked in the balm. Hermione couldn't believe Draco Malfoy of all people created something so effective "How?"She asked lightly as Draco interrupted her "How did I create this? Easy Granger I live with a bunch of Death eaters."He remarked as Hermione looked up staring into his Icy blue eyes that held a fading bruise under his right eye before Hermione could stop her self she reached out and lightly touched his cheek that had a long light scar.

"I didn't come to my Aunt's side fast enough"Draco whispered as Hermione's lips parted a little as she touched the yellowish bruise making Draco flinch a little "Not wanting to torture the Muggle history professor"He answered as he could see the teachers eyes begging him to help her as she was glided over the table in the Malfoy Dinning room. Hermione pulled back and held out her arm to Draco who looked pained by what ever he remember "Why..your one of them?"Hermione asked as Draco rubbed the balm on her skin making her suck in a deep breath as the cuts burned but healed.

Draco's lips pressed into a thin line "My father was..rejected in a sense when he couldn't get the orb"He said as Hermione's eyes widened she had no idea that it would have a re-bounce on to Draco."I didn't know"She said softly as she took Dracos arm and pulled it into her lap, Draco watched as she took some of the balm and rubbed it into the 'B''L''O''O''D' He sucked in a breath at the burning sensation as she stared at the scars and she held her arm out next to his. The scars where the same except on her's both D's where lighter than the other letters.

"Thank you Draco"Hermione said softly as she looked up at Draco who she now saw in a different light, Draco looked into Hermione's brown eyes and could now see why her friends where so interested in her. "Your welcome Hermione"Draco said as they both realized they had called each other by there first names. Draco stood up and twisted the top to the balm and handed it to Hermione who shook her head "Take it...I can always make more"Draco said as he placed it into Hermione's hands his lingering for only a moment.

Hermione looked down at the small container and marveled at the top that had a snake eating itself around the rim and a small jewel in the middle "My mothers old makeup container that she had bought in paris..I just thought it was fitting to use"Draco said as Hermione nodded "It is pretty"She said as Draco smirked for real this time "Says the lion"He looked up and nodded "Says the snake that is helping the Lion"She said Draco nodded his smirk fell as he took a step away from her "Yes I am..."He said as He held out his hand and Hermione paused a little before take his hand.

Draco pointed his wand at the door, The wand let out a scream and it cried "No Stop! Please Don't"Over and over, Hermione winced as Draco stuck his head out and looked around and pulled her out as he moved her along the corridor He paused as he heard the commotion in the room, He looked in and saw what was happening and Hermione's wand right by the door, Draco picked it up and handed it to her "Use it on me, Hermione"He said as Hermione looked down and nodded as she pointed at him as he back up into the room.

"Hermione!"Called out Ron as he saw Hermione flick her wand and Draco flying though the air and into the wall, Hermione ran into Rons arms as he pulled her to the group that was with Dobby who clicked them away...

* * *

Hermione comforted Harry as they burried Dobby in the sand, She felt the warm embrace of Ron as Harry placed the sand on the covered house Elf that had died protecting his 'Friends'. She shook slightly as she pulled away from Ron who gave her a confused glance, Hermione walked down the hill and to the sea to the point of her feet where getting wet as she saw the sun go down slowly, she looked down at her arm and outlined the two 'D's that where a lighter scar and would fade quicker than the others.

"Almost"She whispered as she looked back up at the sunset and she could feel its warmth and the sea-breeze lightly against her back.


End file.
